A New Beginning
by greekgirl211
Summary: After a huge fight with his father, Draco gets thrown out. He befriends a white owl with emerald green eyes. But everything isn't what it seems. The owl is a natural animagus called Vincent Hoot. But is he being truthful? A good read, i think. Please try
1. A New Friend for Christmas

Draco scowled as the huge doors in front of him closed with a bang, his father's words loud in his ears.

"_And __don__'__t __come __back __until __you __learn __some __manners!_"

Surprisingly, they hurt far more than he expected. But who could blame him? After spending all of his life coming to his parents' every whim and attempting to make them proud of him, life had to come back and just _hit_ him in the face.

Scowling, he picked himself up from the ground and brushed himself down. To people around him, he would have seemed completely composed and perfect but it was only a mask to hide his panicked state within. He dejectedly kicked the snow around him muttering angrily under his breath.

"Stupid parents, stupid Dobby, stupid dark lord."

Unbeknownst to him, someone was staring at him from across the road. A white owl speckled grey with green eyes stared at the boy from its perch on the bin's rim. Idly, it wondered what had happened for the boy to be kicked out as he had been. It was painstakingly clear that he had no idea whatsoever how to survive out in the wilderness by himself. Obviously, he needed a helping hand, or claw in this instance. Making up his mind, he gave a soft hoot and spread his wings. Following the boy's movements, he changed perches to another dustbin down the road.

The boy was now walking down the road in the direction of a plain looking house. _Was __that __his __other __home?_ wondered the owl. _If __it __was, __he __might __not __need __my __help __that __much __after __all._

It turned out he was wrong when the boy stopped just in front of the building and squatted at the steps, silent tears streaming down his face.

His heart went out to the boy. After all, he had suffered through what he was going through now before and he knew first hand the pain of rejection. Deciding to show himself, (for the boy's sake so that he knew he wasn't that alone in the world) he flew to the ground just in front of the boy.

It took a moment for him to acknowledge his presence but when he did, he gave him a watery smile.

"Hey, little owl," he sniffled, making an effort to wipe away his tears,"What're you doing here all alone? Don't you have somewhere to go to?"

He gave a soft hoot then hopped closer to him, letting out a tweet of pleasure when he felt his hands petting him.

The boy smiled. His eyes were still watery and blotchy but at least he was happy.

"You're quite tame aren't you? Is your owner somewhere?" he looked around while saying it but the owl gave him a hoot of reassurance. His eyebrow raised.

"So you _are _alone, huh? Well, join the club."

Giving out a soft hoot, the owl jumped into the boy's lap. His eyes widened briefly before he let his mouth curl into a slight smile.

"You know," he said contemplating, eying the white owl, "You're actually the first person who didn't sneer at the sight of me."

He leaned back.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

A small part of his mind was telling him that he was a lunatic to think that the owl could talk but the majority was just happy that there was someone with him. This was the reason why, when the owl _did _answer, he started and gaped like a fish.

_My __name__'__s __Vincent,_the owl hooted happily, not noticing the boy's shock, _Vincent __Hoot_

When his new friend didn't answer, he tilted his head to the side and concernedly nudged him.

_Draco? Dracooo? Are you still in there?_

Finally snapping out of his shock, Draco suddenly stood, making _Vincent_ fall to the floor with an indignant hoot.

_Hey!_ he quipped, _what__'__s __your __problem?_

Draco didn't notice and instead began pacing.

"How the-? What the heck are you?" he yelled as he wore the snow out from under him. "You can _talk_! Normal owls can't _talk_! What else can you do? Do a cartwheel?"

Rolling his eyes at the obviously confused human, he flapped his wings as he attempted to keep up with him.

_Calm __down, __did __you __honestly __think __I__'__m __an __owl? __What __owl __could __do __any __of __those __things __I __did? _he tweeted impatiently. He was itching to reveal his true form to Draco but he couldn't do that until he was calm.

Luckily, it managed to catch his attention and he took a deep breath as he finally turned to face him.

"Look, owl. Person. Thing. What are you really?"

Shaking his head briefly when he saw an elderly couple heading their way, he tweeted, _Not __here, __someone __might __see. __I__'__ll __bring __you __back __to __my __home._

Draco's mouth dropped again. "You have a house?"

Vincent tweeted in amusement, rolling his eyes. _Of __course, __where __do __you __think __I __stay?_

He blushed but then asked.

"So how do we get to your _house?_"

The owl did an owl equivalent of a smirk before hooting.

_Wait for me and keep an eye out for something unusual._

"What do you mean by 'unusual'? he shouted but he had already disappeared.

Sighing, he resignedly took another seat on the steps. "Stupid Owl."

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long because he spotted something _highly _unusual a few minutes later.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed when he caught sight of a red feathered phoenix across the road.

"How did you do that?" he asked excitedly once the phoenix reached him.

The phoenix gave a soft trill.

_Don't you get it? What do you know that can change its forms at will?_

Vincent could almost see the gears in Draco's head turned before a light bulb went on.

"Whoa!" he repeated with wide eyes, "You're an animagus!"

The phoenix beamed then trilled a happy tune.

_Right on, Draco!_

But it didn't seem like he registered the phrase because he was still in shock.

Vincent sighed. _I__'__ll __explain __to __you __later, __grab __my __tail __feathers first._

Able to comprehend the small instruction through the haze that was his mind, he did as he was told.

_And close your mouth. You might catch some ash._

Shaking out of his shock, Draco managed to close his mouth in time before they were suddenly engulfed in flames.

All that was left of where Draco and the phoenix stood before was a pool of melted ice and some scattered ash.

_**Hey, all! Greekgirl here. Anyways, just started reading Harry Potter which is one of the reasons I haven't updated recently and I'm really taken to it. I think Draco's a little misunderstood (besides, with a father like his who wouldn't be?) and I wanted to give him a chance. Thus, it resulted in this fanfic. Anyway, hope you liked it, enjoy.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Say Hello to my Familiar

**_Sorry if the chapters seem to short but unfortunately, that's how I write_**

After what seemed like an hour, which in truth as only a few seconds, Draco and Vincent reappeared in front of an abandoned looking house with chipping paint.

"How did we get here?" he asked once he had regained his sense of balance and was able to get a quick look around. He noted that the area was in a deserted part of London and not a lot of people were about. In other words, perfect for someone like Vincent.

_It__'__s __called __flashing_, Vincent trilled, _an __easy __way __for __phoenixes __to __move __around __the __place._

Still slightly awed by the display of power, Draco just nodded.

Resuming his examination of Vincent's neighborhood, Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust when his eyes landed on the building in front of them (but he tried to hide it).

"You live here?" he questioned, taking in the run down look of his friend's so –called home.

The red phoenix nodded then hopped down from his perch on Draco's shoulder.

_Follow__me,_he tweeted then hopped to the front of the building, his red plumage dragging on the snow. Expertly, he opened the door. _Come__on_!

Draco found the display strangely adorable and could barely contain his chuckles when the phoenix tripped on the rug of the room. He watched the last tail feather disappear through the door before taking another look at the street and entering.

"Wow," he exclaimed when he saw the interior of the room.

Vincent nodded. _Wow __indeed._

Unlike the outside of the house, the inside was average looking and was furnished with the necessary items. A huge red sofa dominated the middle of the room, standing in front of an ancient looking TV. A white rug covered the floor.

_Ah_, trilled Vincent from where he was perching on the couch, _home __sweet __home._

Then, before Draco's eyes, his wings morphed into arms and his feet elongated, finally showing his true form.

"Hey," the _human_ Vincent said, smiling," The name's Vincent Hoot. Nice to finally meet you properly."

He shook his head to clear the growing awe of the boy then accepted the offered hand.

It turned out that Vincent Hoot was actually a boy the same age as Draco. He had dirty blonde hair that was barely tamed and a roguish looking face that just shouted '_rule__breaker_'. His skin was slightly tanned and, carrying the trait from his owl form, his eyes were also emerald green. Although he was a little shorter than Draco himself and was quite thin, it suited him perfectly, only adding to his character.

Vincent grinned at the awed look on his friend's face. "Shut your pie hole, Malfoy. I know I'm pretty looking. No need to announce it to the world."

It seemed to wake him from whatever reverie he was in and a familiar looking smirk wormed itself onto his face.

"Not likely, Hoot," he retorted.

Vincent smiled.

"Good, now that I've got your attention, let me tour you through my humble abode."

With an exaggerated bow, he swept out of the room, Draco following not too far behind.

"This is the place where I practice my magic. And no, it won't get tracked by the Ministry. I put up wards around it."

He turned around just in time to catch Draco eying him critically.

"_You_put up _wards_ around the room? Not to pop your daydream and all but isn't that magic reserved for those _professionals_?"

Vincent just smirked and arched his eyebrow.

"_Au __contraire_, my friend. How do you think I'd be able to do this?"

He waved his hand and a chair appeared at the corner of the room, invoking a gasp from Draco.

"Or this?"

Waving his hand again, a Snowy white owl with huge amber eyes appeared on the chair.

He waited for a minute for what had just happened to sink into Draco's skull.

"So, do you see any Ministry letters yet, dear Draco?"

He was interrupted from his gloating when the owl hooted then flew to his outstretched arm. He promptly stopped to smile at it.

"Oh, yes and before I forget. Let me introduce you to my familiar. Draco, meet Hedwig."

Hedwig hooted a greeting and Draco eyed her incredulously.

"_This_ is your familiar?"

Vincent huffed and Hedwig puffed her feathers indignantly.

"Yes, this is my familiar. What were you expecting? A big, bad panther or something?" he snorted, "Yeah, right."

"B-but-"

"No buts," he said sternly, "Now say hello to her."

Reluctantly, Draco let the subject drop and complied. Besides, it was no good to insult someone's familiar, especially if the someone is extremely powerful and can cast spells _wandless_at the age of _nine._

Vincent grinned, obviously pleased.

"Good, now let's have some dinner."

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Celebrity in Disguise

_**Oh yes, I forgot to add the disclaimer before for the past two chapters so I'll do so now. Note that I'll only do one (this one) for the whole story**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me and all rights go to J.K Rowling. All I own are Vincent's attitude and powers. **_

_**Hope you like, enjoy and REVIEW!**_

"Damn, we need more funds!"

It had been almost half a year since Draco and Vincent met and it just so happened that their money had reached rock bottom low just three days before a full six months.

Draco looked up from the show he was watching, not looking the least bit worried.

"Yeah, so? We can get the money from my account," he said distractedly. It was clear that his mind was still on the TV.

He didn't notice Vincent's mild melt down somewhere in the kitchen.

Pacing the length of the room, Vincent fretted about how to solve their problem. Unfortunately, all the roads led to one solution, which also meant telling Draco his _true_ true form. Sure he had been his friend for years and yes they were as much brothers as anyone can get. But was he trustworthy enough to reveal his secret to? He massaged his head, groaning silently, why was life so hard?

Draco turned away from the TV suspicious from the lack of response from his friend. For as long as he knew him, Vincent always had a retort for everything that is said, be it good or bad. It wasn't just like him to stay quiet for too long.

Hesitantly, he approached the kitchen where he could hear nervous muttering. Okay, was this really Vincent? Since when did he have a breakdown?

"Hey, Vince. Are you alright in there?"

Abruptly, the speech stopped and that alone triggered the alarm bells in his mind.

"Vincent?"

Walking into the room, he was surprised to find him at the table, quiet and anxiously twitching and playing with his fingers.

Draco took a seat beside him but there was still no answer.

"You know," he started, starting to get spooked from the way his friend was acting, "If this is about our money problem, it's no sweat, you can just take the money from my account."

Vincent suddenly turned on him, his eyes burning.

"But that's just it!" he exclaimed,"Your account's been _closed_."

Draco found himelf shocked into silence.

"_Closed_?" he asked incredulously.

"Closed."

"But how?

Vincent sneered, "One word: Lucius."

Draco growled, clenching his hands in an effort to contain his anger.

"Stupid father," he grumbled.

Vincent nodded. "And that's not all," he announced, "the only money we have left is the ones we transacted before which is," he counted the remaining money in his mind," nine galleons, four sickles and twelve knuts."

Draco paled. "Shit."

"Shit is too true, bro."

"How are we going to pay for our expenses now?" he shouted, slightly hysterical, "We're going to go to jail! I'm going to serve _time_. I can't serve time! I have a perfect record to uphold here!"

Vincent's lips twitched as he eyed Draco warily with an almost rueful air. It was obvious that he needed reassurance and he _had_ to tell him in order to give him that.

Sighing, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Drake. I've got a solution."

Draco paused long enough to give him a benefit of a doubt.

"But first you have to promise you will never share the secret."

Now he looked confused.

"Huh? Wait, wha-?

"Promise me," insisted Vincent, traces of desperation starting to show in his eyes.

Draco, slightly afraid now, did as he was told. A crack sounded just as he finished speaking and Vincent heaved a ruefully sighed before he began speaking like lightning.

"I hoped it wouldn't have come to this but who would have guessed that your father would have gone so far as to close your account. To cut long story short, I've been lying to you-"

"Wait!" yelled Draco, shocked, but Vincent sped on, ignoring his protests.

"I'm not actually Vincent Hoot, dirty blonde haired, tan skinned guy-"

"Wha-?"

"In truth," Vincent took a deep breath, "I'm actually Harry Potter. Messy black haired, scar marked guy. I'm sorry."

Draco, shocked into silence, said nothing for a while but then he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Hilarious, Vince," he sniggered," Really funny."

But he stopped when he realized he wasn't laughing with him.

Draco gaped.

"Seriously! You mean you've _really_been lying to me _all_ these months? Are you really _the_Harry Potter?"

Vincent, no, Harry, nodded sadly.

"Prove it," he challenged, still not able to accept it the sudden revelation.

He sighed.

"Alright, then."

Then, before Draco's eyes, Vincent's hair turned black. His skin lightened a shade or two. A faint mark in the shape of a lightning bolt formed on his forehead.

"Oh my god," Draco gasped, before fainting.

_**Ookay, I know the real Draco wouldn't do that but since this is an AU and OC, give me a break! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed to this story. You guys rock! ;D**_


End file.
